List of Friends in WolduWarriors
This is a list on the friends found in the games WolduWarriors and WolduWarriors 2. Chips Chips is a chipmunk who doesn't live at Woldumar, but lives near Woldumar. He is found in the first and second games. His power is to tell you about where you are, so for example if you are right in the Pine Forest he would say, "This is the Pine Forest. Pretty shady, eh? There are lots of Triapodons living here. They're sorta scary, but easy to defeat." He is found in 1-1 in both games. Sully Sully is a blind squirrel who lives in the Rock Room in the Visitor's Center. He appears in both games. His power is to let you ride on him, but since he's blind, he... crashes into trees. He is found in 2-1 in the first game and 7-4 in the second. Willy Willy is a weaselly weasel who likes to live in hot places. He is usually found in the Prairie and Hobo Home. His power in the first game is to suck you underground and eavesdrop on other people's conversations. In the second game, he still pulls you underground, but now you can move under logs and other obstacles. He is found in 3-1 in both games. Smiley Smiley AKA Franklin is a Blanding's turtle who lives in the Rock Room. His power in the first game is to let you ride on his shell, but Phoebus has that power in the second game. In the second game, he is Zeke's Battle Friend, which means he can attack enemies but only when Zeke is out. He can shoot his shell at enemies and targets. Foxy Foxy is a flirtatious fox who loves the shade in the Pine Forest. Her power is to cover you with her body and act as a shield which repels enemies. She is found in 5-1 in the first game and 5-2 in the second game. Jumps Jumps is a bullfrog who is Mo's fitness teacher. He is only found in the first game. His power is to give you a Super Jump attack which vaults you even higher than Calvin's Spring Jump. He is found in 6-1. Spidey Spidey is a mysterious spider who has no backstory whatsoever. His power is a web-making ability and you can choose between getting him or Skippy. He is only found in 6-3 in the first game. Skippy Skippy is a spunky, funky baby mouse who is an optional partner in the first game. He can let you Wall-Jump. In the second game he is a required partner and has a different power: He can let you go into tiny holes and bring back whatever prize awaits. Sometimes it's a key, but sometimes it's just an item. Stu Stu is an awesome Hooga Hooga- fighting woodchuck. He is lazy in the daytime, but at night he comes out to fight Hooga Hoogas! His powers are killing Grunts and throwing you up high, which is actually required to defeat the 9th Boss. He appears in both games. Shelly Shelly is a quirky little baby snapping turtle. She is found in the first game, where she is trapped at Negamar. You can only have her from 10-1 to 10-3, because in 10-3, she sacrifices herself to save the WolduWarriors when Adi throws a huge boulder. In the second game, after completing a bonus quest, you can get her ghost, which dances and bites people. Phoebus Phoebus is an elderly Red-Eared Slider turtle who lives in the Rock Room. He retreats into his shell, and you can get on his shell to ride over erosion, pond gloop and water. He only appears in the second game. Teff Teff is a teleporting Gray Tree Frog who lives in the Rock Room like Stu, Phoebus and Sully. He is Calvin's Battle Friend, which means he can kill enemies but only when Calvin is out. He can use his long tongue to swallow enemies and also teleport like all the campers say. He appears in both games. Tibblum Tibblum is an extremely adorable baby Hooga Hooga called a Hoogie. He is Steven's battle friend, which means he can kill enemies but only when Steven is out. His attack is called Huggie Punch, which hugs the enemy, then lets loose an extremely powerful punch sorta like a Falcon Pawnch. He likes to hug Jixx and is only in the second game so far. Squirt Squirt is a puny little minnow who lives in the Lagoon. He doesn't do anything except flop around on land, but in the water he gives you unlimited air in the water. He only appears in the second game. Hooty Hooty is an elderly owl who is the sage of Woldumar, especially Owl Woods. He can fly you up in the air, and during tricky puzzles like the maze in 9-4, you can see the aerial view. Hooty only appears in the second game. Baby Triapodon (B.T.) Baby Triapodon is a... you guessed it, baby Triapodon. He is Will's battle friend, which means he can attack enemies but only when Will is out. His attack is called Arm Chop, which kills enemies but only ones right in front of you. He is gotten by completing a bonus quest after you beat the second game. Gallery tibblum official.JPG|Tibblum, the Hoogie. He is Steven's battle friend. friends 1.JPG|The rodent Friends. (and Willy)